


Assassin Merlin

by Gtech1904



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Assassin Merlin (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Skilled Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Merlin is the Prince of Assassin's who has been hired to protect Uther Pendragon's Son, Arthur.Being rewritten for hopefully better writing and longer chapters.





	1. The Request

Uther had summoned The Assassin's Guild as soon as he discovered the bounty placed on his son. He may not have their protection anymore, but his son should be on their list. They have gotten a new leader since the Great Purge, hopefully they will show mercy for his son.

As Uther sat waiting on his throne for the arrival of the Guild he failed to notice the shadows move. When Uther finally noticed, a young man that could be no older than Arthur stepped out of the shadows, at least five followed after. The closer Uther looked the young man was gangly yet well built with a pale complexion that complemented his raven hair. The Assassin's bow to no one unless they have earned their respect, as such when the young man stepped forward greeted Uther with the barest of nods.

" Uther Pendragon, why have you summoned the Guild, I know you are aware you are no longer under our protection." 

" I ask not for myself but for my son, someone has placed a bounty on his head. He needs protection only you can provide."

" yes, I can see that. But why should we help you? What good will it do to protect your son when the person who instigated said bounty will still be alive?" 

" I want nothing more than my son to live, so that my wife's sacrifice will not be in vain. I will give you anything you need to help protect him."

The young man simply nods and converses with the others in a corner of the chamber. " Very well, we can agree on terms at a later date." Uther nods before he continues," You can call me Merlin."

 


	2. Introduction

Arthur had been called to the throne room by his father. He was sweating from finishing training the new knights. Upon entering he noticed his father sitting with a man around the same age as him. When his father notices him enter he gets up to meet him.

" Ah, Arthur perfect timing, this is Merlin he will be taking over as your bodyguard till a situation is resolved." Arthur doesn't see how Merlin can protect him, he looks like a stiff breeze will blow him over.

" He is to be a guest as well, being a prince in his own right. He has agreed to helping in which he can back out of at anytime should he feel the need to." whispering the last part.

" Of course. Merlin, welcome to Camelot."

" I'll leave you to get acquainted. Arthur. Merlin."

Merlin watches Uther's retreating figure before standing to acknowledge the prince.

"Arthur I presume. Now I know you think me incapable of protecting you, but you are stuck with me whether you like it or not. So, how about you show me around?"

Arthur stood dumbfounded no one had had the guts before to be so direct in calling him by is name, let alone be so blunt before. It excited him a bit,not that he would admit it.

Whilst Arthur was giving a tour of the castle, Merlin was mapping the layout, looking for weaknesses and strategic hiding places. While on the battlements to studied how Arthur ticked, his habits and tells, his body language, and how he acts around others. For instance when he is with his knights, like now, he acts slightly relaxed whilst still guarded, but that could be because he was here and had to keep up pretenses. 

When they finished Arthur invited him to his chambers for dinner, which he accepted.


	3. Dinner

At the end of the day Merlin joined Arthur is his chambers. Upon entering the chamber was a finely made four poster bed with the Pendragon red curtains, a large desk by the window, and a dining table near the fireplace. While Arthur asks a servant for dinner, Merlin sat himself at the table.

"So, my father never told me what the situation as to why your here."

" Yes, well I suppose he did it on purpose."

" Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out myself?"

"No, i'll tell you, in my own time. I'm sure you will figure it out, since it does have to do with you. Uther can't keep it from you forever."

During their conversation, food was placed on the table. I variety of ham cheese and fruit, as well as sticky buns.

" What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

" Training mostly, then I thought we might explore around the town."

"Why do you want to go exploring, more importantly why must I go with you? You're the one supposed to be protecting me."

"Exactly, i'm protecting you. Besides going around town with help you connect with your people, they know you exist, but not everyone has seen you."

" I guess it couldn't hurt."

" Good, because I was going to make you come anyway."

The rest of the meal was spent getting to know one another. When they finally said good night, Merlin made his way towards the dungeons. Distracting the guards was way to easy, Merlin would have to talk to Uther about it, but right now it works in his favor. Down the stairs leads to a vast cave. Sitting upon a rock was a golden dragon, whose scales didn't glisten from all the dust and dirt that has piled on for the last twenty years.

" Hello Kilgharrah, my father told me stories about you."

" And you must be Merlin or as your destiny calls you Emrys."

" I know of my destiny, but I don't see how the prat of a prince could possibly be the Once and Future King."

" Maybe it is your destiny to change that, to guide him as well as protect him."

"Maybe... I just came down to see you, and hopefully sometime soon set you free."

" I would be in your debt, young warlock."

Merlin bowed his head before hastily making his way towards his chambers. he would need it for tomorrow.


	4. Training

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur made his way towards the training fields with a leisurely strolling Merlin.

" Merlin, could you please hurry up, I would like to train before the sun goes down."

" No one's stopping you from going. You most certainly don't have to walk with me." Arthur huffs before speeding up. Merlin was a strange on his statement last night contradicted itself, saying he would tell me, yet telling me i'll figure it out on my own. It was a good twenty minutes before Merlin graced the knights with his presence. Arthur thought Merlin would be training with them, but he just stood watching instead.

At one point he started laughing gaining the attention of the knights. Following Merlin's gaze he was laughing at the knights trying to hit the bullseye with knives. I decided to call him out, no one should laugh at the knights training but me.

" Well, Merlin if you think you can do better, why don't you try?" Merlin just smirked, grabbing a few knives from a nearby knight. 

" I thought you would never ask." Merlin tossed a knife in the air before gaining the proper stance, but not one Arthur had ever seen. Drawing back before flinging it forward dead center. For the second knife he went about twenty-five feet before stopping, resuming the same stance and hitting the bullseye a mere inch from the last knife. Lastly, Merlin held up a blindfold to his face, letting the last knife fly an inch away on the other side of the first knife. Arthur looked around, all the knights were gawking unattractively between Merlin and the bullseye. Merlin made his way back towards his early spot without a care in the world.

" Was that good enough for you?" Smirking, Arthur hated that smirk. Frustrated, he resumed sparing with Leon. By the end of training all the knights were limping zombies on their feet.

**Merlin's POV**

Merlin enjoyed showing off to Arthur. Waiting for Arthur to finish freshening up before heading to the lower town, Merlin evaluated the knights skills. Most were passable, with others lacking. Leon besides Arthur seemed to be the most efficient and competent. Arthur finally finished. Arthur seemed in a daze as they made their way down to the lower town.


End file.
